


into hell (again) for you

by Val_Creative



Series: IT Movies Fic-Palooza 2019 [18]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adults, Best Friends, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, During Canon, Emotional, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Bill runs into Richie on the way to search for his token. Richie is less than willing to search for his own.





	into hell (again) for you

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by GenuineSpoof (AO3): "Richie & Bill as adults. I always thought Richie seemed like Bill's bff in Chapter 1 and then in Chapter 2 there wasnt much of them and they're both so cute and fun. So if u feel like it, either slash or friendship-gen is fine with me, I just need some love between them." I tried to give you a little extra connecting to IT Chapter Two so I hope it's good! And I hope everyone else likes it too! Any thoughts appreciated!
> 
> ((Want a request for IT? I'm doing 100-1000 word fics of any friendship or romantic ship + any prompt until I feel like quitting. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a friendship or romantic ship + prompt. You need to specify if you want SFW or NSFW (for 18+ readers only). Please check [Full Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478582). The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

*

"What are you d-d-doing, Rich?"

Bill follows the pavement up to West Broadway Street, wondering which direction to go. He hesitates and notices his friend lounging out with arms folded behind his neck. Richie's still dressed in his dirt-flecked clothes from the Barrens—he has staked his claim to someone else's lawn chair, unmoving in a field of manicured, emerald-green grass dotted with plastic flamingos.

A pair of heart-shaped, candy red sunglasses sits on top of Richie's eyeglasses. Bill has no idea where he got them, or why it's so _hilariously_ ominous. Or why Richie put a crinkled dollar bill between each pair of lens. If it's even _his_ dollar bill.

"Y'know… just straight ballin'…" Richie monotones. He tilts his head in Bill's direction. "Can't see the haters…"

Bill's mouth twitches. He clears his throat, shifting himself, resisting a laugh.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking for your token?"

"Nah, screw that." Richie kicks up a leg, crossing it over his knee. His fingers unlacing and raising above his head before settling back to his nape. "I'm just gonna sit here and wait for the fucking demon clown to eat me. Simpler that way."

Bill lowers his head, his heart clenching at the reminder. Not everyone's here.

"I'm-m-m not gonna let anything h-happen to you," he murmurs, and even if Bill can't see Richie's eyes, he can sense his own grief when Richie jerks up, legs straightening. He yanks off the oversized, dark sunglasses, forehead scrunching.

"I went with you into the sewers. Every time. I went into the Neibolt House. I saved you." Bill stares at him, soft and silent and understanding, while Richie vents out his frustration. "I'm living a halfway decent life now, Bill. We got old… and I got outta this shithole just like I always said I would. What makes you think I'm gonna _stay_ and do this all over again?" Richie says hoarsely.

"I know," Bill agrees. He can't make Richie. They might all die this time if everyone isn't willing to do what it takes.

Richie stares back at him, half-pleading, his features exasperated.

"… Damn it. I'm gonna regret this shit, aren't I?" he mutters, hopping out of the chair.

"We c-can do it, Richie. You gotta b-b-believe."

"Yeah, yeah, Big Bill," Richie says, sighing, coming over and patting Bill's cheek with warm, loving intent. Bill grasps loosely onto Richie's hand, returning the pat lightly. The other man heads towards Witcham Street, and Bill gazes after him, smiling.

_"Richie!"_ Bill yells. Richie whirls around, hands in his pockets. _"Cheer up! It's s-summer!"_

Bill's smile widens, from the old, old memory and Richie exaggerating a mock-laugh, flipping Bill off in the distance.

*


End file.
